nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Зомби Армагеддон
Story:The characters from Forgotten few return, as well as Peter, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Tank. They were not killed after all, and make an appearance in this map. There are only allowed to be four players in a game, but the other characters are present, but are computerized, similar to campaign. The computerized characters are only able to kill one zombie for every round number. For example, Round 1= 1 kill; Round 2= 2 kills; etc. This would help greatly, but is counteracted by the fact that each wave is expanded by the amount of kills they get. They use the same class a real teammate. This is the last and largest, hardest map there is. All characters survive, and all zombies are destroyed. Boss Round:The boss round on this map is the returning Hellhounds and once players have reached round 50, the boss round becomes Fluffy from Tot Schule. Pack-a-Punch To unlock Pack-a-Punch on this map, you must first open all doors and activate the power. Then you must activate the switches. There is one switch in every room and hallway. Power-ups and perks There are multiple perks and power-ups. The Power-ups available are Insta-kill, double-points, fire sale, carpenter, max-ammo, and nuke. The perks available are all the perks from ascension, with the exception of Amm-O-matic and Dm3. Amm-O-matic is a perk from the world at war amps, but was canceled last second for unknown reasons. Wonder WeaponsVulkan’s howl- opposite of winters howl, shoots bright orange/red magma, melts zombies. Fully automatic; similar to ray gun. · Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury- More ammo, increased firepower Plasma rifle- Shoots blobs of neon yellow plasma which slows down and kills zombies.· Nova 116 plasma Rifle- More ammo, increased damage + Blue plasma Ray gun- Shoots rays that kill zombies. Green rays· Porter’s X2 Ray gun (Dual Wield)- Ray gun, less ammo, dual wield, Red rays Rg-V2- similar to Ray gun (V. 1), however elongated in shape, different color (black) with blue rays *Rg-V115- red rays, more ammo, increased firepower. Winters howl- shoots icey rays that freeze and slow down zombies *Winters fury- increased ammo and damage Thunder gun- shoots enormous wind wave, blows zombies back and into the air. *Zeus cannon-doubled ammo; increased damage Wunderwaffe DG-2 - Shoots lightning/electricity that electrocutes large numbers of zombies. * Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ- increased ammo, and more damage Death machine (only available from perk: Dm3)- minigun with unlimited ammo and high damage and firing rate. *V-2 Death machine- increased damage and iron sights Nuclear frag- frag grenade that creates a nuclear bomb. Gersch device- opens a black hole that sucks zombies into it, then closes, trapping them Monkey bombs- Creates a diversion that zombies are attracted to, then explodes, destroying all around it. Matryoshka dolls- Cluster of frag grenades hidden within matryoshka dolls. Once activated, there are several explosions, one after another Mystery Box The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 Hs-10= Typhoid & Mary M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator L96a1= L115 isolator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Asp= Asp-115 (full auto upgraded w/ increased ammo) Python= cobra M72 LAW= M72 anarchy RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Ballistic knife= Krause Refibrilator Ray gun= porter’s X-2 ray gun (Dual wield) Plasma rifle= Nova 116 Plasma rifle (Increased ammo w/ blue plasma) Nuclear Frag= (Not able to upgrade) Vulkan’s howl= Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury M2 flamethrower (FTW nitrogen cooled) M1919 Browning (B115 Accelerator) Wall Guns The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose MPL=MPL-LF MP40=Afterburner M16=Skull Crusher Sickle= (Not able to upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Claymore=(Not able to upgraded)